1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to providing communications and services to a device (e.g., vehicle head unit).
2. Description of the Related Art
As information services increasingly become Web-based, continuous or near continuous access to the Internet for communications and data processing devices becomes more important for end users and businesses to be able to access these services in a timely and useful manner.
This is becoming especially prevalent in the automobile industry where the driver desires to have a seamless entertainment experience while driving any car and have current and relevant information readily available to them anywhere and anytime.
Thus, an improved approach that provides connectivity and customized services to devices used in automobiles, which may not otherwise have connectivity to a more general server-based network such as the Internet is desirable.